Hora de Aventura: La Caída
by TheStoriTeller
Summary: La inevitable caída de Ooo se acerca a manos del Lich y el Rey Demonio. ¿Ooo será salvado? ¿O será el comienzo de una nueva era de sufrimiento? La lucha entre el mal que nunca se ira y el bien que nunca se rendirá. Por favor escriban un review si les gusto :)
1. Sólo un día más

Era una oscura tarde de invierno, las pocas aves cantaban anunciando la puesta de el Sol. Afuera nevaba y la nieve había alcanzado al menos medio metro cubriendo de blanco todo el paisaje del oscuro y abandonado bosque. Con los árboles retorcidos y muertos debido a las verdes nubes que se alzaban en el gris cielo, que incluso hasta ahora creaban lluvias de ácido, aquí mejor conocidas como ``lluvias asesinas´´ que quemaban el bosque, matando a todos los animales cercanos. Los pocos animales que seguían habitando está zona, eran enormes bestias, muy peligrosas que habían logrado adaptarse a las caóticas condiciones. Ya hace más de mil años que la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones había terminado sin embargo el Mentor dice que sus efectos, al menos en está zona del planeta no terminarían hasta dentro de al menos 3,000 años. Sin embargo encima de un pequeño monte se levantaba un enorme y modernizado, con forma octagonal edificio, cubierto con capas de un metal impermeable para protegerlo de las ``lluvias asesinas´´ con pequeñas ventanas triangulares. Si, algo un poco desgastado, y cubierto de tierra y nieve, pero en teoría lo habían diseñado nuestros ancestros para soportar misiles nucleares y aislar el interior de la base de la letal radiación.

Dentro de la base, abajo de la tierra, donde se encontraban los niveles inferiores y la mayor parte de la base. En un gran cuarto, nuestro cuarto de entrenamiento, lleno de armas, armaduras y otras cosas que se nos enseñaba a usar. Iluminado con unas tenues lámparas de aceite, debido a que la células de poder que daban energía a la base habían muerto un poco antes de que yo naciera. Adornado con las bailantes sombras de los muñecos que usábamos para entrenar durante incontables horas. Ahí yo me encontraba, que nací, crecí, y dedicó mi vida a esta orden, entrenando, golpeando un muñeco de entrenamiento con mis puños furioso. Estaba realmente enojado, mi papá y mi hermano prometieron que vendrían a visitarme aquí a la base durante este mes. A través de una carta que llego hace diez meses. Sin embargo al las pocas semanas de enviarme esa carta llego otra carta diciendo que tendrían que cancelar debido a que habían identificado a un poderoso enemigo que se hacía pasar por un poderoso funcionario en el Dulce Reino y que debían actuar en ese momento, ya que al parecer planeaba dejar la ciudad y huir. Esté, según una carta interceptada poseía información acerca de la ubicación de otro de las Lagrimas de Demonio, las cuales eran poderosos artefactos que poseían habilidades que desafiaban lo entendible. Digo, se lo que está en juego y su fuera mi decisión no me interpondría en su camino, pero a veces sentía que nadie tenía tiempo para estar conmigo y divertirse aunque sea un poco.

Yo como un Aprendiz y al jamas haber salido de la base, nunca he visto uno, debido a que a pesar de que nuestra orden posee unos cuantos, están encerrados en una impenetrable bóveda sellada con magia en lo más profundo de la base. Pero según lo que oído acerca del tema del Mentor, es que son artefactos muy poderosos, indestructibles inestables e impredecibles, que pueden desencadenar un gran poder destructivo cada uno solo pero que juntos podrían revivir al Gran Rey Demonio, Ortromoy. Quién si no me falla la memoria fue derrotado hace 900 años por un gran héroe de Ooo, el continente vecino al nuestro( Eee ), que se llama Billy. De repente una suave, vieja, pero muy firme voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

**-Alejandro, ¿que haces entrenando a estás horas? ¿No deberías estar con tus compañeros disfrutando de tu descanso?-**

De inmediato reconocí su voz, no era nadie más que el viejo, pero poderoso y respetado Mentor. Sabiendo a donde iba esto simplemente me limite a sacar my espada, apodada por mi, Grito de Demonio, la cual tenía una hoja blanca como la nieve con una inscripción que decía ``Si se es digno que sus enemigos caigan bajo este hueso de dragón´´ . Está espada fue un regalo de mi papá la ultima vez que lo vi hace un poco más de tres años. La última vez que lo había visto había sido al cumplir los 13 años. La hoja estaba elaborada con un hueso de dragón blanco como la nieve, y el mango estaba forrado en piel de dragón, adornado con un blanco colmillo de dragón en la parte de abajo del mango. Para que al golpear con el mango hiciera mucho daño. Era una espada delgada y rápida.

Avance unos dos pequeños pero firmes pasos hacia el siguiente muñeco y con mi espada realizar dos rápidos pero precisos cortes en el pecho y la cabeza del muñeco. Me había entrenado en el uso de la espada y otras armas desde que cumplí nueve años, igual que todos los estudiantes que aquí entrenaban para un día unirse a la orden y nuestra lucha.

Al principio no pareció ocurrir nada, pero después de dos segundos el muñeco se cayo en tres partes las piernas, el torso y la cabeza. Después de esto voltee a ver a quién me había llamada. Su cara se mantenía tan inexpresiva como siempre, así nos quedamos viendo unos cinco segundos en completo silencio, mientras guardaba mi espada yo trataba de leer su cara y el solo estaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos, podía sentir como su mirada me atravesaba y me esta daba escalofríos. Hasta que él al parecer perdió la paciencia y solo dijo

**-Si no tienes nada más que hacer para desahogar tu furia, por favor retirare a tu habitación.-**

El era un gran amigo de mi papá y su superior de modo que no me sorprendió en absoluto que conociera mi situación. Sin otra palabra me retire de la habitación. Bajando por las frías y duras escaleras de color blanco, acompañado por el sonido que producían mis botas al chocar contra el suelo. Al comenzar a llegar a las habitaciones pude oír algunas voces dentro de algunas habitaciones algunas de personas que conocía y otras que no reconocía debido a que entrenábamos por unidades y en realidad no convivías con nadie fuera de tu unidad, excepto con quién compartías el cuarto. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos y mirando hacía abajo que al llegar a mi habitación me di un duro golpe contra la metálica puerta, estos eran unos de los momentos en los que odiaba que todo aquí estuviera hecho o de piedra o de metal. Rápidamente comenzó un punzante dolor en mi cabeza, y mientras me sobaba está y me insultaba en mi mente, oí una risita y luego la puerta se abrió revelando a mi compañera de cuarto, Sunna. Tenía una pequeña boca, un hermoso, lacio pelo rojo que me recordaba a las nubes en el amanecer, y unos grandes ojos del mismo hermoso color. La cual dando un pequeño movimiento negativo con su cabeza y un suspiro dijo

**-Hay Alex….. es la quinta vez que chocas con esa puerta esta semana.-**

Yo en realidad no quería hablar con nadie, y estaba muy enojado, y estaba a punto de gritarle cuando recordé con quién estaba, mi mejor amiga desde que puedo recordar, de modo que me relaje un poco. Y solo dije con una pequeña y nerviosa risa

**-Si…, creo que ya debería ire a dormir, buenas noches Sunna-**

Ella sonrió, dio un pequeño paso hacía mi, me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejándome estático y algo sonrojado, después subiendo a su cama ( ya que dormíamos en literas ) me dijo

**-Igual tú, descansa ya que recuerda que mañana iremos saldremos al bosque a aprender la técnica de defensa contra troles.-**

Después de decir esto, solo se volteo hacía el otro lado de la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Yo caminé hacia mi armario saqué mi pijama y una toalla y me dirigí al baño con la intención de bañarme para después dormir , después de salir de bañarme, con mi pelo negro aún mojado y casi tapando los ojos, me acerqué a mi cama, hecha de sábanas de piel de oso para conservar el calor en este helado, lugar. Me acomode, apagué la vela que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa de madera a un lado de mi cama, me acurruque y dispuse a dormir, pensando que en que me esperaría mañana.


	2. Negociaciones Peligrosas

Esa noche pude dormir muy bien, yo creo que demasiado bien, porque me despertó un chorro de agua. De inmediato me desperté saltando y cayendo al lado de la cama temblando, estaba realmente fría. Y acompañándome una gran risa, y voltee y vi a Sunna con una cubeta de agua, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ya no estaba enojado por los eventos de ayer. Mi humor había regresado y solo conteste con una voz tranquila y muy evidentemente fingiendo enojo.

**- ¡¿ Por qué hiciste eso ?!**

Y ella contestó con una voz fingiendo inocencia.

**-Es que no te despertabas y luego pensé ¿cual sería la manera más chistosa de despertarte?-**

Yo con una voz ya riendo también la conteste

**- Ohhhhh… enserio pues tu te vez muy cansada ¡tal vez necesites despertar un poco! -**

Y procedí a colocar mis manos en una posición con las dos palmas abiertas en mis hombros y luego llevarlas al frente con fuerza gritando

**-¡Elbo Sutá!-**

Y dispare un gran chorro de agua a Sunna, sin embargo ella riendo y diciendo

**-Tienes mucho que aprender…. ¡Telke Ni!-**

Conjuró un rayo de energía con el cual tomo el chorro de agua, lo paso por detrás y me lo regreso con el doble de fuerza. Yo sólo me cubrí y esperé el agua, pero nunca llegó. Comenzé a abrir mis ojos lentamente y solo vi una enorme masa de agua suspendida sobre mi. Y Sunna dijo riendo

**-Mejor quédate con las armas se te dan mucho mejor -**

**-Sí creo que si, como que la magia no es lo mío, y bueno al menos me diste una buena razón para bañarme.-**

Y así procedí al baño, mientras Sunna se dirigía a la puerta la abrió y antes de cerrarla me dijo.

**-Ok, te espero en el comedor, adios -**

Después de bañarme, fui a mi ropero y tomé mi equipo, una espada, un cinturón con cuchillos lanzables, y dos dagas. Pronto se me permitirá usar bombas de humo y un arco, si es que tengo éxito en la clase de hoy. Será genial hoy saldremos de la base y nos enseñaran varias técnicas de batalla contra troles y otras bestias. Después tomé mi armadura de su estandarte

Era una armadura ligera, de color azul con plateado, era algo flexible para no restarme agilidad pero bastante resistente. Cuando acabé de ponérmela procedí a salir de mi habitación y dirigirme al comedor. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, llenos de otros estudiantes algunos aún novicios otros ya adeptos y uno que otro maestro. Nadie me saludaba, mi reputación no era muy buena ya que con frecuencia hacia enojar a la gente con mi actitud. Seguir reglas nunca fue mi estilo, y en este lugar eso podía ser un gran problema.

Por ello con frecuencia me quedaba a entrenar horas extra. Aunque esto en realidad para mi no era un castigo. Tenía más habilidad, técnica, fuerza, y velocidad que cualquiera de mi rango.

Ya había llegado al comedor y tomé asiento junto a Sunna quién estaba volteando hacia otro lado y miraba fijamente de modo que voltee a ver que veía. En esa dirección dos maestros estaban abriendo las puertas revelando a unos ocho guardias hechos de dulce con armaduras de caramelo que se reflejaban a la luz de las lamparas. Estaban muy armados traían unas lanzas muy afiladas y aparte unas espadas también de caramelo. Supongo que deberían ser la élite del dulce reino. Tomaron formación y luego se abrieron revelando a un hombre, probablemente en sus veintes con pelo de chicle, piel de dulce y traía ropas de noble. A su lado se encontraba una chica como de mi edad, con ojos azules y pelo del color de la melena de un león, traía una espada de cristal rosa, y una armadura de cuero. De repente el hombre sacó su espada y la levanto hacia el Mentor en forma de amenaza y dijo

**- Está es su única oportunidad, entre los poderosos artefactos que sabemos que tiene, o los tomaremos por la fuerza -**

Cuando dijo esto todos los presentes en la sala se pararon sacaron sus armas y se pusieron en enfrente de el Mentor. Y este con su siempre inexpresiva, firme, y suave voz dijo

**-No les daremos nada, nuestra orden, nosotros los Eternos, hemos luchado por ellos, manteniéndolos fuera del alcance del Lich o de Ortromoy durante siglos y aunque aleguen que estarían en mejores manos bajo la protección de La Organización de Héroes de Ooo y Aaa. No les confiaremos su protección a nadie, así que márchese de nuestro hogar si no quiere entrar en conflicto abierto.-**

El hombre se enojo bastante y contesto con una irritada y fuerte voz, casí gritando

**-¡Cómo te atreves a amenazarme!, soy el Principe Gumball de Aaa y no caeré tan bajo como para desistir de mis intenciones, pero tal vez se pueda razonar con usted.-**

Le hizo una seña a la chica que se encontraba ahora atrás de él, muy callada y mirando al Mentor de una forma demasiado sería. Ella procedió a hacer una seña a unos guardias de hasta atrás los cuales procedieron a traer a dos figuras encadenadas, con bolsas en su cabeza, probablemente dos hombres. Los guardias después patearon a las figuras para que se arrodillaran, y a continuación la chica procedió a quitarles las bolsas de la cabeza.

Lo que vi me dejo sin habla y muy enojado. Ante mi estaban mi papá y mi hermano, muy golpeados, flacos, probablemente no habían comido en semanas.


	3. De la Perdida nace la Fuerza

Al tener enfrente de mi tan aterradora visión de todo lo que amo, sentí como mi sangre hervía, mis manos temblaban, el deseo de matar a los que los tenían capturados fue más fuerte que mi sentido de la razón. Y en ese momento tomé una decisión, no importa que los mataría a todos y cada uno. De modo que en dos segundos comenzé a correr a toda velocidad salté sobre una mesa di un paso sobre una silla elevándome en el aire. En flash agarré dos cuchillos lanzables dirigidos a la cabeza y al estomago del ese tal ``Principe Gumball´´ sin embargo este no tuvo tiempo de cubrirse. Pero uno de sus guardias que juraron protegerlo se lanzo, y recibió los dos proyectiles muriendo instantáneamente. En eso yo ya había sacado mi espada y estaba corriendo hacía el Principe, con un objetivo, su cabeza. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera atacar de nuevo uno de los maestros rápidamente se me aventó inmovilizandome contra el suelo. Me tenía en una llave firme que no podía romper, todo la espaciosa sala estaba en silencio. Mis compañeros, algunos impresionados con mi habilidad, otros negando con la cabeza descalificando mis acciones. Y entonces mientras el maestro me soltaba paraba y regresaba a mi lugar lentamente, sin realizar movimientos bruscos comenzé a pensar con claridad había cometido una completa estupidez cegado por la ira. Quería llorar sentía las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse de mis ojos, pero me las aguante, no lloraría, no ahora. Y esto fue confirmado cuando el Principe hablo mientras unos guardias se llevaban lentamente el cadáver de su compañero y otros se ponían enfrente de él. Luego noté que comenzaron a llegar aún mas dulces guardias por la puerta.

**- Con que tu eres el hijo de quién tanto hablaba este mal nacido -**

Señalando a mi padre. Hablo al principio con una voz que escondía un pequeño tono de admiración, pero luego rápidamente regreso a su actitud desafiante. Por como lo había llamado a mi padre, al principio me enfurecí pero luego entristecí recordando en la situación en la que me encontraba. Yo solo me puse mi capucha, no quería que nadie me viera. Observé un momento al Mentor esté me miraba que reflejaba empatía pero desaprobación. Odiaba llorar en público me sentía tan débil y vulnerable. Luego sentí como una cálida y suave mano tomaba la mía y le daba un apretón. Voltee lentamente y vi a Sunna con una cara entre, triste, asustada, pero que al mismo reflejaba la frase ``cuentas conmigo´´. Yo le dirijí una media sonrisa reflejando lo mucho que apreciaba ese pequeño gesto. Luego una voz me saco de nuevo de ese momento, era el Principe de nuevo y dijo

**- Ignoraré que hiciste eso si tu puedes ignorar esto -**

A continuación sacó su espada y atravesó rápidamente y firmemente a mi hermano, salpicando sangre y aventando su cadáver con despreció. Mi padre tenía la cabeza baja sin decir nada y se negaba a voltear a ver a nadie. El príncipe reía, disfrutaba nuestro dolor como su fuera su satisfacción. Yo no pude resistir más y empece a llorar aunque logre hacerlo silenciosamente al menos. Podía sentir las miradas de todos en el salón sobre mí. Hasta que cuatro maestros Eternos sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a correr hacia nuestros enemigos. Gritando con una voz firme y fuerte

**- ¡Es suficiente! -**

Sin embargo antes de que llegarán a sus objetivos, el Príncipe tomó rápidamente a mi padre y puso su espada en su cuello firmemente. Y dijo

**- Un paso más y su contacto más importante morirá -**

En ese segundo los maestros se detuvieron inmediatamente, porque sabían que aunque Las Lagrimas de Demonio eran la máxima prioridad teníamos que intentar por cualquier otro medio que no mataran a mi padre. Debido a que en efecto era uno de los contactos más importantes y el mejor espía y guerrero de nuestra orden. Hasta ese entonces el Mentor se había quedado callado y observador pero en ese momento decidió hablar

**- No importa lo que hagan, no les entregaremos Las Lágrimas de Demonio, pero existiría la posibilidad de que pudiéramos llegar a otro acuerdo para la liberaci… -**

**- ¡No! -**

Dijo triunfante el Principe y con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**- Entréguenos los artefactos o este mal nacido morirá, y para que sean testigos de mi generosidad, les daré hasta mañana para cambiar de opinión y enviar los artefactos a el campamento que tenemos al Norte -**

Yo seguía observando a todos, el Mentor seguía con su inexpresiva cara como simple y tomando su larga barba pensando. Él ya era un hombre grande como de cincuenta años aunque nadie conoce su edad exacta. Tiene el pelo y su larga barba blanca como la nieve y una mirada fría e inexpresiva. Tenía los rasgos de la cara muy marcados y apenas tenía cejas. Luego voltee a ver a la acompañante del Principe, aún no sabía su nombre y era mi enemiga pero no mentiré era muy bonita, pero se cara reflejaba rudeza y fuerza. La vi a los ojos con mi triste y vacía mirada y lo que vi me sorprendió, ella tenia una cara triste y empática que decía ``lo siento´´. Fue entonces cuando el Principe perdió la paciencia y su actitud triunfante y dijo enojado viendo directamente a los ojos al Mentor

**- Solo tiene hasta mañana, recuérdelo -**

Y sin otra palabra comenzó a retirarse de la base, aún con el cuello de mi padre pegado a la reluciente y manchada de sangre hoja de su espada previniendo un ataque nuestro. Cuando ya estaba a unos metros fuera de la desgastada puerta de la base, alcance a oir a aquella chica comentarle con entusiasmo al Principe

**- Tenías razón, en este lugar hay muchos humanos -**

Y el Principe solo le contesto con un poco de molestia

**- Sí, pero siempre recuerda que ellos nunca estarán a tu nivel, Fionna -**

Odiaba su actitud de creerse superior a todos, solo porque nuestra especie era mucho más antigua a la suya. Pero estaba bastante impresionado nunca antes había escuchado de otro humano viviendo fuera de nuestra orden. Después de esto dos guardias comenzaron a cerrar la puerta lentamente mientras que dos sacerdotes se llevaban el cadáver de mi hermano. Probablemente más tarde tendría que asistir a su funeral. Luego un pequeño apretón en mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos era Sunna y me dijo con la voz más hermosa del mundo, llena de tristeza y empatía y un abrazo

**- Lo siento mucho, Alex -**

Yo al borde de las lágrimas la abrase muy fuerte y le conteste

**- No te disculpes no es culpa de nadie, sino suya -**

**- Si quieres podemos…. -**

La interrumpí con una voz baja y triste

**- No gracias, solo…. necesito estar sólo -**

Y comenzé a lentamente y con la cabeza baja a retirarme a nuestra habitación. Luego de unos pasos una fría mano en mi hombro me detuvo. Voltee y el Mentor me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo con una voz de tristeza

**- Lo siento, pero tendremos que rechazar su oferta, no podemos darle lo que desea. Espero que lo entiendas. -**

Yo no conteste, me voltee y seguí caminando y ya a unos metros de él dije en un susurro

**- No, tu perdóname a mi. -**

Mientras en mi cabeza elaboraba un plan.


	4. Infiltración

Miraba por la húmeda ventana con la mirada perdida, estaba lloviendo, curiosamente está era una de las raras ocasiones en las cuales no llovía ácido. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos mientras que lo único que me acompañaba era el sonido que hacía el agua al chocar con el techo. Hace seis horas vi a una de las pocas personas que amo morir, y otra seguramente lo haría mañana si no actuaba ya. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que no importaba si rompía todas las reglas, (debido a que estaba prohibido dejar la base sin autorización) moría o causaba algo terrible. Era mejor al menos intentarlo que quedarme sin hacer nada. O la culpa de saber que podría haber hecho algo terminaría conmigo en unos pocos días. De modo que lentamente me acerque a mi armario lo abrí, tome mi ligera armadura mi espada, mi cinturón, fui a un cofre y tome 20 cuchillos lanzables y dos dagas. Pero luego lo pensé necesitaría un arma con la cual pudiera atacar desde lejos. Voltee my cabeza 90 grados, y ahí estaba el arco encantado de Sunna, fabricado con madera de árboles volcánicos. Era hermoso y disparaba flechas virtuales de fuego, así no tendría que cargar flechas. Luego pensé en que debería llevar algo que me ayudará a acercarme, entonces recordé que este semestre Sunna estuvo estudiando elaboración de pociones. Entonces me acerque a su armario, y al abrirlo me encontré con unos ocho cajones, abrí el primero y me encontré con su ropa interior, me sonroje mucho y trate de no pensar en ello. Si me viera ahora seguro me MATA. Estuve buscando un rato entre sus cosas hasta que encontré, una poción de fuerza, una de invisibilidad, una de valor, y una para respirar bajo el agua. Yo conozco los riesgos que implica tomar una poción mal hecha debido a que podían tener efectos secundarios, pero ¿Que otra opción tenía? Además confío en la habilidad de Sunna. Después de esto lo cerré muy silenciosamente y me acerque a la ventana, la abrí intentando no hacer ruido. Y vi la caída hasta el suelo eran unos 20 metros, luego hacia la izquierda vi un pozo algo pequeño pero parecía lo suficientemente profundo para frenar mi caída. Me preparaba para saltar cuando una voz preocupada y sorprendida me detuvo

**-¿¡ Qué rayos crees que haces !?-**

Era Sunna, y se enojo cuando vio que tenia su arco y cuatro pociones suyas.

**¡ Y que rayos haces con MIS pociones y mi ARCO !**

Yo comprendiendo completamente como estaba actuando le dije en un intento desesperado de convencerla con mi voz más calmada

**-Sunna, tengo que intentar algo, se por seguro que no jugaremos su juego, y lo comprendo completamente. Pero no importa lo que pase, no puedo solo quedarme sin hacer nada, así que por favor te pido que no intentes detenerme.-**

**-No Alex, ¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO!, ¿para que te irás a una muerte segura? Intentar salvarlo tu sólo es un suicidio, le diré al Mentor que se solicita una misión de rescate.-**

**- ¡No Sunna! -**

Le dije fuertemente pero no enojado

**-Si la orden lanza una misión de rescate, entraríamos en conflicto abierto y eso sería declararle la guerra al Dulce Reino, y este al tener tantos aliados, sería como declararle la guerra a todo Ooo y Aaa, en cambio si me cachan a mí, siempre la orden me puede desterrar para evitar una guerra. De la misma forma que el Dulce Reino no nos declarará la guerra directamente porque somos aliados de muchos de los Reinos de Eee, sino que recurrirán a la amenaza** **ó extorsión, sin embargo atacarán si todo lo demás falla. Además si le dices al Mentor lo que planeaba me retendrá y no me dejará ir-**

Entonces ella dijo desesperada, firme y con unas pocas lagrimas en los ojos

**-Si no puedo detenerte, ¡ IRE CONTIGO !-**

**- No, tu no puedes ir -**

Le dije con una voz firme demostrando que no cambiaría de opinión

**-¿Que? ¿Por que? ¡ Tu sabes que yo haría CUALQUIER COSA para ayudarte ! ¿¡ O acaso DUDAS de mi !?-**

Para este momento ya estaba gritando y agradecí que en este momento todos los demás en la base estaban cenando, eran aproximadamente las 9 p.m. Entonces yo sintiéndome culpable le dije con un tono que anhelaba perdón

**-¡NOOO!…. no es eso…. es solo que….-**

**-!¿QUÉ QUE¡?-**

La silencié dandole un suave pero profundo beso en los labios. En cuanto la bese pude sentir como toda su tensión desaparecía. Al principio se quedo en shock pero después comenzó a corresponder. Así nos quedamos como dos minutos. Después al comenzar a separarnos lentamente le dije con mi voz mas calmante y suave

**- JAMAS me perdonaría si algo te pasará -**

Ella solo me miraba directamente a los ojos, pero después su expresión cambio y supe que el argumento continuaría de modo que le susurré

**-Lo siento…..-**

Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar levante mi dedo meñique de la mano izquierda, con este le toqué la frente y dije

**-Hel Min…-**

Y ella cayo dormida bajo un encantamiento que duraba unas cuantas horas. Después de delicadamente dejarla es su cama, volví a la ventana y al ver la caída me asuste. Y comenzaron las dudas internas ¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Y si caigo mal? ¿Y si, sí es un suicidio? Pero entonces recordé que traía una poción de valor. Entonces le quité cuidadosamente el tapón y comencé a beber lentamente el dorado líquido. Al principio, no ocurrió nada, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Sunna la hizo mal. Pero de repente me sentí muy seguro de mi mismo, y mis dudas internas fueron remplazadas por pensamientos como ¿Sólo 50 metros? Podría saltar 500 si quisiera. Entonces tome confianza corrí y salte y comencé a descender. Sin embargo en ningún momento durante la caída dude de mi mismo y caí en una flecha perfecta y salí completamente ileso. Aunque…. ME ESTABA HELANDO como no se había ocurrido esto, ni modo contigo Alex, me dije. Y empece a correr lo más rápido que podía hacía el norte.

Estuve corriendo durante una media hora, bajo la luz de la luna y con la compañía de el viento que me helaba hasta los huesos antes de que en el horizonte pudiera ver el campamento del cual Gumball habló. Entonces pensé prioridad número uno, rescatar a mi padre y si puedo matar a Gumball e intentar no matar a los guardias debido a que son inocentes. Ya estaba a unos veinte metros y podía ver a los guardias en la entrada. Estaban volteados, parecía que estaban hablando con alguien emocionados. En lo que estaban distraídos me acerque lo más que puré al campamento que consistía en muchas tiendas y una pequeña torre en el centro rodeados por una muralla de troncos afilados. Cuando con quién conversaban se comenzó a ir lentamente y comenzaron a voltear rápidamente me tiré al suelo dentro de un arbusto estaba ya a solo dos metros de la muralla. Sin embargo no podía entrar por la puerta debido a que los guardias me vendrían venir y darían la alarma. Y si intentaba quemarla llamaría mucho la atención.

Mi única oportunidad era el elemento sorpresa. Entonces vi a un lado un árbol cuya rama pasaba sobre la muralla. Comenzé a escalar el árbol silenciosamente, y a continuación a caminar sobre su rama. Cuando ya estaba sobre la rama pude ver un montón de paja justo debajo de mi, de el lado interno de la muralla por lo que me aventé y esta freno mi caída ( referencia Assassins Creed XD ). Luego un guardia llego y se puso enfrente impidiéndome poder continuar. Entonces se ocurrió algo y silbé, el guardia tomado se comenzó a acercar con su lanza apuntando a la paja. Y cuando estuvo los suficientemente cerca encajo la lanza en la paja, pero yo hábilmente me hice a un lado, esquivando su lanza, luego me levante, encaje mi daga en su cuello me volví a meter junto con el cadáver en la paja rápidamente. Levante rápido la cabeza y comprobé que nadie me vio. Probablemente, en este momento casi todos los guardias estaban dormidos, y solo unos pocos se quedaron de guardia nocturna. Lentamente me levante, tomé la lanza y corrí lo más rápido que pude a atrás de otra tienda. Rezando que el vigía de la torre no me hubiera visto. Esperé unos segundos y no sonó la alarma. Entonces saqué el hermoso arco de Sunna, naranja como el fuego. Me puse en posición para disparar, conté tres salí rápidamente a la vista y esté me vio pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar le atiné con una flecha que le atravesó el cráneo.

Así seguí otros quince minutos acercándome a la torre lentamente, corriendo en la oscuridad, asesinando de un golpe de mi daga por la espalda, escondiéndome en la paja, en montones de hojas e incluso un pozo. Hasta que me encontre en el techo de una pequeña casa de madera, la armería y entonces tomé una decisión para dejarlos sin armas. Puse mi mano sobre la dura y seca madera y dije

**- Ignitus -**

Y la madera comenzó a quemarse alrededor de mi mano. De modo que rápidamente, antes de que el humo fuera demasiado evidente, corrí y salte hacía la pared de la torre con dos lanzas en las manos. Y al chocar con ella clavé aquellas lanzas. Luego comencé a moverme hacia la izquierda hasta quedar justo encima de la única puerta de la torre, donde dos guardias de élite montaban guardia. De modo que me preparé y en el momento preciso me tiré con una daga en cada mano, y al caer se las clavé a los guardias una mano para cada uno. Entonces use mis dagas para romper el cerrojo. Después de dos minutos logré abrir la puerta. Después tomé sus lanzas y entré, a continuación cerré la puerta y usando sus lanzas bloque la puerta desde adentro y comenze a avanzar. Dispuesto a hacer a ese bastardo pagar por lo que hizo. Después de avanzar un poco oí su voz dentro de una habitación, entonces me acerque diciendo bajo mi aliento

**- Preparate afeminado -**


	5. Revelaciones

Sin embargo al comenzar a acercarme lentamente a la puerta, con mi daga en mano. Lo que escuché que dijo me llamo mucho la atención

**- Por favor, ya intente quitárselos de forma casi pacífica. No puedo hacer nada más, déjalas libres -**

Hablo con una voz desesperada y casi llorando. Al principio pensé en entrar y confrontar lo que ocurría dentro de la pequeña habitación pero después decidí seguir escuchando. Una voz ronca y sin vida hablo.

**- ¿No tienes….frío…. Gumball?…. Empieza una guerra…..distrae a Los Eternos, para que nosotros…podamos tomar los artefactos y revivir a Ortromoy…...ó esto será lo último que escucharás de…..tu amada hermana y… está despreciable humana -**

**- ¡No! -**

Gritó desesperado el príncipe, para luego tomar valor y continuar

**- No mataré a millones de inocentes, incluso si eso significa perder a mi hermana….y….. a Fionna -**

Ahora otra voz parecida a la primera, igual de muerta pero algo más aguda hablo lentamente

**- Si no lo haces, te poseeré….y lograremos nuestro cometido pero para entonces ellas ya estarán muertas -**

En ese momento comencé a pensar y supe, alguien que no era Gumball había sido el culpable de la muerte de mi hermano. Por que Gumball sólo trataba de proteger lo que ama. Y no puedo culparlo, por que yo, por proteger lo que amo haría lo que SEA, incluso si eso significa matar. Pero no podía permitir que empezará una guerra, habría muchos muertos. Y ahora todo tenía mucho sentido, porque al estar ocupados con la guerra, nuestros enemigos podrían tomarnos debilitados en un asalto en la base y robar los artefactos.

Debía actuar ya. Odie decir esto, pero en ese momento, mi padre podía esperar. Debía entrar a la habitación y derrotar a quién lo estuviera manipulando. Porque si no lo hacía, probablemente ese alguien se marcharía con los rehenes, y las manos del Principe estarían atadas. Y tiempo después la guerra inevitablemente vendría si esté era poseído. Y si lo mataba, llegaríamos al mismo resultado. De modo que rápidamente, me tomé la poción de fuerza. Dí unos silenciosos pasos para atrás y me prepare. Comenzé a correr a toda velocidad hacia la puerta, sin embargo con el mismo silencio. Salté dando una patada voladora con la cuál tiré la puerta. Al entrar la puerta vi a el Principe, una chica muy parecida a él, también de dulce, a aquella chica, Fionna y a dos figuras. Una era un enorme esqueleto, con una esencia verde que lo cubría, tenía dos enormes cuernos, los ojos vacíos, excepto por un minúsculo punto verde. A la otra figura no la alcance a ver debido a que la puerta la golpeo.

Al caer, la figura grande solo me vio a los ojos y comenze a sentir su influencia creciendo dentro de mi, mientras sostenía en su mano derecha un cetro con inscripciones antiguas. Y mientras proyectaba un rayo hacía mi, comenzaron a pasar horribles imágenes de todo lo que amo morir frente a mis ojos. Con mucho dolor grité

**- ¡No, para…. por favor…para…..PARA! -**

La figura solo riéndose, me dijo con su voz tan vacía y fría

**- ESTO chico….. es lo que ocurre cuando alguien se me opone, ¿Por que no te unes a nosotros? Me haría bien un nuevo un nuevo sirviente, lo único que tienes que hacer es matar a Gumball, para asegurar una guerra -**

Gumball me volteo a ver con una cara, suplicante y arrepentida por sus acciones. Yo apenas podía hablar debido al dolor que me causaba ver tales imágenes. Pero bajo mi aliento dije

**- Jamás, prefiero morir que unirme a ti -**

La figura solo rio y respondió con un tono triunfante

**- Tal, vez….. pero ….. que me dices de la muerte de….. Sunna -**

Me helé, ¿Como podía él saber aquello? ¿Acaso leía mentes? Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien entro a la habitación. Un chico con cabello del mismo color que el de Fionna. Se acerco rápidamente al ese extraño monstruo y con una espada roja color sangre en la mano, saltó, lo embistió clavándosela, y juntos cayeron la ventana. Mientras aquel chico gritaba

**- ¡Nadie toca a mis amigos y menos a mi hermana! -**

El dolor mental ceso inmediatamente, rapidamente saqué mi espada y me acerque al Principe. El volteo y me dijo rápidamente

**-¿ Haz venido a matarme ?-**

Yo le di una media sonrisa y le conteste con una voz sincera pero lastimada

**- No, escuche todo y ahora entiendo que ambos estamos del mismo lado. Los dos lados debemos detener a esa bestia y no luchar entre nosotros. No te preocupes, te perdonó -**

Aunque al final mi tono me traiciono, dando a entender que solo lo decía por la situación y mi perdón sería algo difícil de conseguir. El solo movió lentamente la cabeza afirmativamente. Después pasé al lado de él, con mi espada en mano y rápidamente de dos cortes, liberé a Fionna y a la otra mujer, quienes tenían una expresión entre sería y enojada. Voltee a ver al Principe y él tenía una mirada entre asustada y enojada. Después comenzé a correr hacia la ventana y antes de que saltará dispuesto a ayudar a aquel chico al cual le debo la vida; Fionna me dijo

**- Ten cuidado, eso no es una bestia cualquiera, es el Lich.-**


	6. Pérdidas

POV Fionna

Después de que vi saltar a aquel chico, pensé en todo el dolor que el príncipe le había causado por protegerme. Se que el haría lo que fuera por protegerme, pero está vez actúo muy egoístamente. Y de verdad me dolió que me lo hubiera ocultado, porque hasta hace media hora estaba durmiendo y no sabía nada de esto.

_Recuerdo Inicio_

Estaba pensando tranquilamente en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Estaba sentada en mi suave y cómoda viendo a mi hermano Finn dormir. Yo no podía dormir, estaba enojada con el mundo debido a que aparte de mi hermano Finn, los únicos humanos que hay, el Principe dice que son malvados y sus bases no se me hacen muy solidas.

La única que me ha dado es que encontraron a dos agentes suyos en el Dulce Reino, pero eso no demuestra nada. Hace una semana todavía estaba en Aaa, recuerdo como me emocione cuando en Principe nos pidió a mi y a mi hermano que fuéramos con el y la princesa a un lugar donde ``veriamos´´humanos. Estaba pensando en esto cuando de repente, una maloliente y huesuda mano me tapó la boca, intente gritar, pero rápidamente llegó una chica con un aspecto muy parecido al del Lich, y dijo sarcásticamente

**- A dormir preciosa -**

Y después rápidamente de un movimiento me inyecto un liquido verde con una aguja hecha de hueso. Intenté luchar y liberarme pero en cuanto ese líquido entro a mi cuerpo, perdí toda mi fuerza, sentí mis párpados pesados y por más que luché por mantenerme despierta me desmaye.

Tiempo después desperté atada con una cuerda muy apretada. A un lado mío estaba la Dulce Princesa dormida. Intenté liberarme pero esta cuerda no era normal, estaba echa como de cristal y actuaba como un liga. Aparte de que cada vez que intentaba liberarme se apretaba más. Sin otra opción estaba a punto de gritar cuando una espada de hueso, con esa misma y familiar esencia verde se acerco a mi cuello acompañada de una voz

**- Una palabra, y será lo último que salga de tu garganta -**

Voltee en la dirección de la voz, y vi a aquella chica, la que me había inyectado ese líquido verde que me hizo desmayarme. Y con una voz baja pero conservando lo desafiante a pesar de la situación la que me encontraba, le pregunte

**- ¿Quién eres? -**

Ella me contesto con orgullo

**- La hija de quién ustedes llaman el Lich -**

**- ¿Que harás ahora? ¿Matarme? -**

**- No, muerta no nos sirves -**

**- ¿Nos? -**

**- No creerás que mi padre y yo trabajamos solos, ¿Ó si? -**

**- ¿Qué quieres? -**

**- Pronto tu ``amado´´ Principe te contestará todas tus preguntas.-**

Eso me confundió, ¿Que podría tener Gumball que hacer con esto? Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la puerta chilló, y entro en Lich, seguido por el Principe. En cuanto el Lich puso un pie en el cuarto, las velas se apagaron y la temperatura bajo notablemente. Luego comenzaron los quince minutos más largos de mi vida. Mientras el Lich amenazaba a el Principe aprendía todo lo que el Principe me había ocultado. Me sentí traicionada, porque el sabe que si algo no tolero son las mentiras y los secretos. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos cuando comenzé a escuchar unos pasos y de un segundo a otro la puerta salió disparada con mucha fuerza impactando con la Princesa Lich aplastándola contra la pared. Y salió la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese momento ( aparte de la Princesa del Espacio Grumoso ) el chico que intento atacar al el Principe el día anterior, y al cual su hermano yo ayude a matar.

_Recuerdo Final_

Por un momento dejé esos sentimientos y pensamientos de lado y me concentre en resolver la crisis actual. Ayudar a mi hermano y a ese chico a detener al Lich. A los cuales podía ver desde el enorme agujero en la pared combatiendo contra éste. De modo que rápido voltee a ver a los monarcas de dulce y les dije con una voz autoritaria demostrando que ahora no era momento de discutir

**- Princesa debes liberar al prisionero, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de lo que le hemos hecho a ese chico -**

La princesa solo asintió lentamente y rápidamente comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la sección inferior de la torre. Después voltee a ver a Gumball quién tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro y le dije de la misma forma

**- Ve, reúne a los soldados y lanza un contraataque,…..RÁPIDO, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible -**

Lo último lo dije gritando, pero estaba perdiendo los estribos. El solo bajo la cabeza y se retiro, si no fuera por como me mintió, me sentiría culpable. Después de esto tome mi espada, y me acerqué lentamente a la puerta tirada y quebrada para ver si debajo seguía la Princesa Lich, pero al levantarla no encontré nada. Escapó. Pero no le di demasiada importancia en ese momento y corriendo salí de la torre. Hacía donde podía ver a mi hermano, algunos solados, y ese chico luchando contra el Lich.

Fin POV Fionna

Inicio POV Alex

Los cadáveres de los sangrientos dulces soldados, con sus armaduras rotas y quemadas cubrían en suelo. Solo quedábamos en pie aquel chico y yo. Esté se acerco por la espalda del Lich con su reluciente a la luz de la luna espada en alto, sin embargo El Lich lo vio venir y tiro al piso de una patada. Después éste lanzó bolas de fuego verde hacía mi, pero di un salto mortal hacía el frente pasando por encima de ellas y al aterrizar lanzé una estocada a su costado izquierdo la cual hizo contacto. Esté gruño de enojo para a continuación intentar golpearme pero me agache esquivando por milímetros el golpe.

El chico que era hermano de Fionna uso la distracción para levantarse y tomar su espada roja como la sangre y lanzar una estocada a la rodilla de el Lich, sin embargo esté salto para atrás y esquivo su ataque. Como si estuviéramos conectados ambos comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Lich, yo salté rápidamente. Pero el Lich me vio venir y mando a volar con un manotazo. Eso SI que dolió, salí volando y me estrelle contra una pared.

Fin POV Alex

Inicio POV Finn

Vi a aquel chico que vino a ayudarme salir disparado hacía la torre y quedo noqueado. Luego el Lich lanzó un golpe hacia mi, pero yo salté, caí sobre su brazo corrí rápidamente hacia su cabeza y de un rápido corte le volé un cuerno. Gruño de dolor, para después tomarme rápidamente con su mano y tirarme al piso. Luego vi como levantaba su pie con la intención de pisarme y dijo

**- Eres un….. chiste ….. Finn -**

Luego vi como bajaba su pie y cerré mis ojos esperando el final que siempre quise tener. Morir en batalla como un gran héroe. Pero luego oí el sonido de una espada, y el dolor nunca llegó. Abrí los ojos y vi a nuestro prisionero con su armadura blanca y su espada de escamas de dragón clavándole su espada al Lich en el pecho, para después impulsarse con su cuerpo y saltar para atrás. Aterrizando con un rol, parándose rápidamente esquivando un golpe de el Lich, golpearlo con el mango de su espada en el cuello. Y jalar con su fuerza su espada tratando de arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo el Lich se enojo y envolvió a si mismo en fuego verde, quemándolo y obligándolo a retroceder. Entonces el Lich lanzó un golpe pero él salto, en el aire sacó un artefacto con forma de Gota con inscripciones antiguas. Y pasando por encima de su cabeza intento clavarlo en su cráneo. Pero de la nada, una chica envuelta en llamas verdes apareció flotando tomo al prisionero con un brazo y con el otro lo atravesó. Salpico mucha sangre mientras ella se reía como psicópata. Tiro el cadáver con despreció, tomo el artefacto que traía y lo examinó un momento. Para luego ayudarle al Lich a levantarse, mirarme a los ojos y decir

**- Vendremos por ti más tarde -**

Para que después ambos desaparecieran en el aire. Justo después de que se fueran llegó Fionna y aún recuperando el aliento dijo

**- Perdón...por...tardarme, pero...alguien bloqueo la puerta... ¿Qué me perdí? -**

Yo soló me quede estático y después me desmayé**  
**


	7. Un Renacer

POV Alex

Solo sentía, frío y nada más. Dudas comenzaron a bombardear mi mente ¿estoy muerto? Lo último que recuerdo fue la batalla contra el Lich. De él cual no sabía nada, excepto lo que nos había dicho el Mentor. Que era nuestro máximo enemigo, y que su único objetivo era destruir la vida. Luego pude abrir mis ojos y había completa obscuridad y ningún un sonido, ni el viento. Poco a poco una resplandeciente luz se comenzó a acercar, tanto que me cegó los ojos. Y al abrirlos de nuevo vi a mi padre. Hecho de luz y con sus ojos muy felices, intenté abrazarlo, pero lo atravesé. Entonces su expresión cambio y se puso triste, y dijo con una voz de ultratumba muy lentamente

**- Alex, hemos muerto -**

Me puse muy triste e intente hablar pero me di cuento de que por más que moviera mis labios no salía nada de aire por mi garganta. Quería llorar pero, no salían lagrimas de mis ojos. Quería morir, me apuñale pero mi piel era como de acero. Y él dijo de la misma manera

**- No, no puedes morir aún. El mundo te necesita, igual que a todos los seres vivos para tener aunque sea una oportunidad contra el Lich -**

Yo tomé mi espada e intente matarme, mientras lloraba sin lágrimas, y sufría sin descanso y él continuó

**- El camino que tienes adelante es largo, y no podre ayudarte… pero eso no significa que estarás solo. Nunca estarás, porque de mi fuerza harás la tuya, a partir de ahora, todos mis sueños, esperanzas, conocimientos, fuerza y amor serán tuyos. Recorremos el camino acompañados, pero al destino hemos de ir solos, al mío he llegado, pero lucha porque el tuyo y el de otros no termine tan pronto. Busca tu razón para vivir y haya en ella fuerza, la mía eras tú, y aunque nunca pude demostrártelo quiero que sepas que yo estoy ORGULLOSO…..DE….ti**

Esas tres últimas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos lo que sentí como una eternidad. Todo el abandono, tristeza, todas esas emociones con las que sufrí durante años se desvanecieron en un instante. Luego vi como el espectro que tenía delante comenzaba a desvanecerse en un polvo gris que flotaba en el aire. Y poco a poco comenzé a oír voces de reconocía como los sacerdotes, eran apenas audibles pero estoy seguro de que estaban alarmados. Poco a poco comencé a abrir los ojos y mis sentidos de reactivaron. Al principio tenía mi vista muy nublada, pero mientras se aclaraba poco a poco, el olor a sal invadió mi nariz. Y el como se mecía el lugar comenzó a despertarme. Al lograr abrir un poco mis ojos comenzé a notar a un hermoso rostro mirando directamente al mío con esos hermosos ojos rojos como el fuego. Era Sunna al principio tenía una mirada que demostraba toda su felicidad de que estuviera bien, después de todo lo ocurrido. Pero en una fracción de segundo su expresión cambio a una de enojo y me soltó una fuerza cachetada que dejo la roja y punzante impresión de su mano en mi cara en mi cara para después aventarse sobre mi a llorar, lo cual me causo un leve dolor de espalda. Parece que mi espalda ya ha sanado en su mayor parte. ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera? Volviendo a el presente solo le dije en un susurro a Sunna

**- De acuerdo merecía eso -**

Entonces noté donde me encontraba, estaba en un barco. Podía ver las olas a través de las redondas ventanas. Intente levantarme lentamente. Pero aún mi espalda no me lo permitía. Entonces mi curiosidad volvió y voltee a ver a alrededor. Estaba en un camarote, y alcance a ver como unos sacerdotes encapuchados se retiraban silenciosamente por la quebrada puerta de madera. Era una habitación pequeña pero con una pequeña mesa, dos sillas, un armario y dos camas de piel de oso, justo como la mía. Entonces pregunte

**- ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por qué estamos en un barco? -**

Sunna se levanto de mi lentamente y puso una expresión triste. Antes de que ella pudiera contestar yo volví a preguntar más desesperado

**- ¿Por que no estamos en la base? ¿Que ocurrió con el Lich? -**

Entonces ella hablo lentamente

**- Alex….. ya no….. hay base -**

**- ¿Que...? -**

Antes de que pudiera hablar más la puerta se abrió y entraron muchas personas. El mentor, seguido de Fionna y su hermano, quién lucia perfecto como si nunca hubiera peleado contra el Lich, en serio ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?. Después entraron dos guardias seguidos de los dos monarcas de dulce. El hermano de Fionna cargaba una botella llena de lo que parecía agua. Sunna se paro y retiro de mi cama, entonces el Mentor se acerco y me pregunto mientras los demás solo observaban

**- ¿Como te sientes? Realmente te golpearon duro ahí afuera -**

**- Bastante mejor, pero aún me duele -**

**- De acuerdo se que tienes muchas preguntas y te las contestare lo mejor que pueda.. así que adelante -**

**- ¿Que le ocurrió a la base? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera? ¿Que paso con el Lich? -**

El Mentor me vió con una cara que reflejaba una seriedad mortal, y hablo tan inexpresivamente como siempre.

**- Después de que te escapaste, Sunna despertó y me lo contó todo. De modo que tomé un equipo de los mejores maestros y nos apresuramos hacía el campamento de Gumball. Pero desafortunadamente llegamos tarde, tú y Finn ya estaban desmayados. El campamento destruido... y tu padre..**

**- Muerto -**

Le completé la oración con una voz fría. Entonces su cara mostró sorpresa, y yo me sorprendí de que su cara mostrara alguna emoción. Entonces levanto una ceja y me pregunto

**- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -**

**- Lo vi en mis sueños... y me dijo lo único que necesitaba saber para no descansar hasta ver a el Lich muerto y al mundo a salvo -**

Sunna que aún tenía los ojos rojos por llorar, intervino y me pregunto

**- ¿Que es eso? -**

A pesar de ser algo bastante personal, yo confío en Sunna con mi vida entonces le dije con una voz entre orgullo y tristeza

**- Que... estaba orgulloso.. de... mí -**

El salón se puso tan silencioso como una tumba, entonces para romper el hielo, voltee a ver al Mentor y le dije

**- ¿Decías? -**

Entonces el prosiguió

**- Después de sacarlos de ahí, volvimos a la base. Pero unas pocas horas después la base fue atacada por el Lich que con el poder de La Lágrima de Demonio que robo de tu padre, se volvió imparable. Prácticamente mato a toda la orden, y robo todas las lágrimas... excepto cinco que logramos sacar antes de que entraran en la Gran Bóveda. Después de esto, solo nosotros, los presentes en este cuarto, un maestro, cuatro dulces soldados, y dos sacerdotes logramos escapar en este barco. Y actualmente nos dirigimos a Ooo. Pero...si el Lich se volvió demasiado fuerte para nosotros con un solo artefacto, me temo que ocurrirá ahora que tiene 17 -**

**- Sin embrago... -**

Dije yo

**- Si no tiene TODOS incluyendo los que tenemos nosotros, no puede revivir a El Rey Demonio... ¿cierto? -**

**- Así es -**

Contesto él. Después, yo volví tomar la palabra y pregunte

**- Entonces ¿Que haremos ahora? -**

Entonces el Principe Gumball decidió hablar y me contesto con una voz muy preocupada

**- No lo sabemos... tal vez Billy sepa algo... pero nunca antes el mundo se había enfrentado a algo así desde la ****Gran Guerra de los Champiñones -**

Entonces Finn hablo

**- Aunque... tal vez haga falta luchar en busca de respuestas, porque debido a como se lo confirmo su hija a Fionna... El Lich no trabaja solo. Y no importa que tan fuerte sea... NADA... es invencible. Con algo de suerte encontraremos la forma -**

Yo me quedé viéndolo, analizando todo lo que había escuchado e impresionado por su increíble optimismo. Él me volteo a ver, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Rápidamente cambio su expresión a una amigable y me dijo

**- Perdón... no nos habíamos presentado, soy Finn -**

**- Alex -**

Le conteste con la misma expresión. Entonces Fionna y la chica de chicle se me acercaron y Fionna me dijo de igual forma

**- Yo soy Fionna, hermana de Finn -**

**- Mucho gusto -**

Les dije, y ellos me dirigieron una media sonrisa para que después Finn me entregara esa misma botella y me dijera

**- Aplícalas sobre tu espalda y te curarás instantáneamente, son Lágrimas de Cíclope, acéptalas en agradecimiento por ayudarme a luchar contra el Lich -**

**- Muchas gracias -**

**- No hay de que... es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti -**

Me dijo Fionna con una voz que demostraba arrepentimiento. Para que después ambos se retirarán a hablar con Gumball. Mientras Sunna hablaba con el Mentor y la chica se me presentaba

**- Yo soy la Dulce Princesa, yo y mi hermano gobernamos el Dulce Reino de Ooo y Aaa -**

**- Mucho gusto yo soy Alex -**

Comenzamos una conversación mientras me quitaba la playera, las vendas con medicamento que los sacerdotes seguramente me aplicaron y vertía el contenido de la botella sobre mi espalda. En cuanto las lágrimas tocaron mi piel sentí caliente un momento. Cuando mi espalda se volvió a enfriar la toqué y no había rastro de mi herida, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

**- Esto es increíble -**

Le dije impresionado a la princesa. Ella me dedico una sonrisa genuina y me contesto

**- Lo sé -**

Después Sunna se nos acerco cargando una gran caja negra y con una voz que decía que intentaba ser optimista y me dijo

**- Ten, creo que esto... ahora te pertenece -**

Me entrego la gran caja negra. Yo procedí a colocarla en el suelo y abrirla lentamente mientras rechinaban las visaras. Al ver lo que había dentro mi cara tomó una gran seriedad y determinación y me juré a mi mismo que no importa que, vengaría a mi familia. Dentro estaba la armadura de mi padre, completamente reparada. Mi espada y su espada. Y el collar que siempre usaba. Él cual se lo dio mi madre cuando yo nací.


	8. Melancolía, Aceptación, y Batalla

Alex POV

Me quede completamente estático durante unos momentos sin reaccionar mientras mil y un pensamientos de odio dirigidos a el Lich cruzaban mi mente. Todos me observaban, habían terminado sus conversaciones y solo me observaban. Fue entonces cuando sentí una suave mano posarse sobre mi hombro. Era Sunna me miraba sin cambiar su expresión, y con una voz optimista me alentó diciéndome

**- Vamos póntela, y lucha para que todo lo que lograron no sea en vano -**

Realmente necesitaba oír eso. Me voltee rápidamente y la envolví en un fuerte abrazo. Y le dije

**- Gracias, no se que haría sin ti -**

Estuvimos dos segundos de está forma hasta que oí a Fionna hablar, molestando a Finn, quién se sonrojaba mucho

**- No te recuerda algo…. Finn -**

Este contesto nerviosamente sin quitar su expresión mientras Fionna se reía por su respuesta

**- No se de que estás hablando….. en serio -**

Entonces el Mentor quién estaba pensativo contesto

**- Bueno, todos deberíamos ir a descansar, estamos a tres semanas de Ooo, y debemos estar alerta todo el tiempo, estas aguas tienen la fama de estar llenas de peligros -**

Entonces todos asintieron, se despidieron rápidamente y se retiraron lentamente de nuestra habitación. Entonces Sunna rápidamente acerco mucho su rostro al mío, con una sonrisa traviesa y me dijo con una voz igual

**- Creo que nos quedamos….. SOLITOS -**

Yo le conteste con una sonrisa cómplice

**- Sí, creo que si -**

Fin Alex POV

Finn POV

Hace algunos momentos todos de fueron a dormir. De modo que salí de mi habitación sin hacer ruido dejando a Fionna completamente dormida. Y subí a la vela más alta del encantado barco, cuyas velas se movían hubiera o no viento; y a continuación a su puesto de vigía y me senté contra el mástil. Yo no podía dormir pero no porque no tuviera sueño pero porque estaba muy nostálgico. Ver a Alex y Sunna solo me recordaba a mí de la Princesa Flama. Y todavía más debido a que el cabello de Sunna parecía de fuego. Eso si que era una muy extraña coincidencia….. tal vez demasiado extraña. Estaba pensando muy tranquilamente bajo la luz de la Luna. Sintiéndome muy estúpido mientras recordaba los eventos de hacía 6 meses. Me intentaba convencer de que todo había sido culpa del Búho Cósmico para no sentirme tan culpable, sin embrago dentro de mi sabía que todo había sido mi culpa y como dijo el Rey Helado lo había arruinando. Me quité mi gordito de oso polar mientras miraba al horizonte. Sin embargo tenía mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, mis párpados comenzaron a cerrarse sin que pudiera evitarlo y pronto me quede profundamente dormido en el puesto de vigía encima de la vela más alta.

Fin POV Finn

Alex POV

Sunna ya se encontraba dormida a un lado de mi, después de que estuvimos besándonos y después platicando un rato. Sin embargo yo no podía dormir era la tercera vez que me despertaba con el mismo sueño en el cuál aparecía mi padre matando a un dragón con escamas blancas. Eso me recordó de mi nueva armadura, la cual no me había probado. Entonces salí de la cama y me acerque a un armario sin hacer ruido para después abrirlo y ver a mi armadura colgada y entonces decidí probármela rápidamente. Pero en cuanto la toqué directamente, comenzé a sentir un increíble calor en mi mano, pero cuando intente retirarla no pude. Después intente empujarme con mi otra mano pero al tocar la armadura está también se quedo pegada y comente a escuchar una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Era una voz de ultratumba y solo al oírla te daban ganas de correr

**- Así que deseas portarme, tú, sin haberme derrotado -**

**-….-**

No podía hablar es como si mis músculos estuvieran congelados del miedo que producía solo escucharlo

**- Bueno te daré una oportunidad de portarme, pero solo porque eres hijo de mi anterior huésped, debido a que aún no he visto si eres digno de ello -**

**-….-**

**- Te daré una semana para que me demuestres que eres justo, valiente, determinado, un HÉROE -**

Después de mucho esfuerzo al fin logré hablar forzando mucho mi mente, sin embargo solo en un susurro

**- ¿Quién…..eres? -**

**- ….Yo soy un dragón, Raaxtus -**

**- No….deberías…estar..muerto -**

**- No….los dragones somos inmortales, pero cuando tu padre, el Gran y Glorioso entre los Dragones, me derroto honorablemente le dije que me dejara protegerlo por siempre de modo que con mi alma y algunas partes de mi cuerpo fabrico esta armadura -**

**- ¿Que ocurrirá si no soy digno? -**

Mientras más hablaba con el, más podía relajarme y hablaba más fluidamente. En su voz hubo una pequeña pausa antes de contestar

**- MORIRAS…..verás…..al yo entrar en tu cuerpo cuando lleves puesta la armadura, todas tu emociones y pensamientos serán míos, y si te comportas como un héroe te haré más fuerte pero, si no lo haces tendré que matarte para que mi esencia no sea destruida -**

Yo me quede pensando unos segundos. Y fue cuando comprendí que si quería vengar a mi familia necesitaría ser más fuerte, además de que si moría con está armadura, honraría su memoria.

**- De acuerdo….ACEPTO -**

Conteste con una voz llena de determinación pero algo insegura. En realidad nunca me había comportado como un héroe debido a que solo protegía a las personas que me importaban pero no a las que se lo merecían. Después de unos momentos, la armadura se comenzó a iluminar y desvanecer en la luz. La luz era muy intensa y me obligo a taparme los ojos durante un momento. Y cuando la luz ceso me di cuenta de que la armadura ahora se encontraba puesta sobre mí, bien ajustada. Mientras la examinaba sentí una presencia y escuche una voz dentro de mi

**- Ahora soy una parte de ti, no importa si traes la armadura o no, y recuerda se un…HÉROE…y conseguirás calmar todos los sentimientos de rencor e ira que tienes..porque sabes que ocurrirá si no lo eres…. y nunca dejes que la ira te ciegue -**

Después sentí como si la presencia abandonará mi cuerpo aunque sabía que seguía ahí y me susurre mientras apretaba el collar de mi padre contra mi frente

**- Te llegará la hora…Lich -**

Después dejé mi armadura de nuevo en su lugar y regrese a mi cama e intente seguir durmiendo.

Fin POV Alex

POV Narrador

Después de esto la noche siguió muy tranquila, hasta que todos fueron despertados por los radiantes rayos de impotente sol en el hermoso cielo… La calma antes de la tormenta..

Fin POV Narrador

Fionna POV

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a caer sobre mi radiante cabello, por las circulares ventanas de mi pequeño camarote. Busque a Finn en su cama sin embargo no se encontraba, seguramente se levanto temprano pensé. Me cambie rápidamente y salí a la cubierta. Donde vi a Alex platicando con Sunna viendo el horizonte. Esos tortolitos pensé, entonces para no interrumpirlos fui a buscar a Gumball o a la Dulce Princesa. Pero no los encontraba por ninguna parte. Después fui a la cocina a ver si alguien estaba haciendo el desayuno. Pero cuando estaba en el camino, la puerta del almacén comenzó a moverse como si alguien la estuviera golpeando. Rápidamente saque mi espada de diamante rosa y me acerque lentamente a la puerta. Pero entonces una huesuda mano rompió la puerta y giro el cerrojo desde afuera. Y al abrirse la puerta salió una horda de esqueletos verdes cargando hachas. El Lich pensé. Entonces comencé a correr a cubierta mientras estos me perseguían. Eran demasiados al menos 20, yo sola no podría contra tantos. Pero... como es que lograron entrar sin que los hayamos visto. Bueno eso no importa ahora, al salir a cubierta rápidamente le grité a Alex y Sunna quienes conversaban riéndose

**- ¡ATAQUE DE ESQUELETOS! -**

Después esqueletos uno tras otro con sus hachas en alto comenzaron a salir de las escaleras, entonces Alex volteo a verlos y después cerro los ojos y se envolvió en luz un segundo y cuando la luz ceso traía puesta su armadura y sus dos espadas colgadas detrás y me dijo

**- ¡Rápido, busca a los demás! -**

Después Sunna le completo mientras sacaba dos pequeñas dagas que tenía atadas a su cinturón

**- Sí, nosotros los contendremos -**

**- NO -**

Les conteste algo enojada

**- No, no me iré, puedo pelear -**

Entonces puse mi espada en alto y comenzé a correr hacía ellos

**- Ok... tienes razón -**

Escuche a Alex decir detrás de mi algo apenado.


	9. Rescate

Alex POV

Después de que Fionna comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia los esqueletos, me voltee y dije rápido a Sunna

**- Rápido, despierta a los demás, yo me quedare con Fionna -**

A diferencia de Fionna, ella solo asintió rápidamente y desapareció por unas escaleras a nuestra derecha. Entonces comencé a correr rápidamente hacia los esqueletos, y mientras hacia un carga saqué mis dos espadas en forma de tijera y rápidamente decapité a mi oponente. Después uno intento atacarme por atrás entonces rápidamente lance una patada para atrás, esto lo hizo retroceder un poco, después con una sola espada le di un corte firme, destrozando y cortando sus huesudas costillas. Después utilize mi otra espada para cubrirme por atrás de un hacha, pero antes de que pudiera atacar al esqueleto una espada roja carmesí lo atravesó desde atrás, después el esqueleto cayó a el suelo revelando a Finn. Entonces me acerque a otro grupo y continué pelando, sin embargo Fionna y Finn no se quedaban atrás en la batalla. Pudé notar en medio de la confrontación que tenían un estilo de pelea muy diferente al mío.

Fin Alex POV

Narrador POV

La batalla al principio se encontraba marcadamente al favor de nuestros héroes, sin embargo los esqueletos al ser golpeados solo caían durante unos pocos segundos, y después se levantaban para seguir peleando. Esto condujo a que inevitablemente nuestros héroes quedarán arrinconados contra el gran y grueso mástil de 30 m de altura. Estos pelaban valientemente tirando una y otra vez a cada uno de los esqueletos, pero era inútil. Hasta que en cierto momento Fionna decapito a uno, y su cuerpo no se volvió a parar. Por lo que rápidamente se volteo hacia su nuevo compañero y hermano y grito

**- ¡Apunten a la CABEZA! -**

Entonces un esqueleto lanzó su pesada hacha forjada de un negro y ferroso metal en dirección descendente hacia Fionna. Sin embargo está al estar distraída, utilizando su espada de cristal rosa apenas y se alcanzo a cubrir de el poderoso ataque, sin embrago la fuerza fue demasiada y esto provoco que soltará su espada, a continuación el gran esqueleto lanzó rápidamente otro ataque sobre la indefensa Fionna mientras está caía a el piso por la fuerza de el golpe. Sin embargo en el último segundo Finn se lanzó al suelo y rodó en él quedando a un lado de Fionna con su espada carmesí en alto agarrándola con los dos manos protegiendo a ambos de aquel devastador ataque. Al hacer contacto la desgastada hoja de la hacha con le espada de Finn se produjo un estruendo que alertó a Alex que se encontraba algo lejos luchando con otro grupo de la situación, mientras que los fuertes brazos de Finn temblaban no irradiando un prometedor futuro. Alex sabía que estaba muy lejos y no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo entonces rápidamente esquivo una pesada pero lenta espada de doble filo. Y lanzó una de sus espadas con toda su fuerza hacia una cuerda que unía las dos partes de la madera que sostenía una pequeña vela en lo más alto del mástil. Esto provocó que uno de los pedazos de madera cayera rápidamente.

Fin Narrador POV

Finn POV

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencido en este bloqueo debido a que la fuerza con la cual oprimía su hacha contra la espada de mi padre estaba a punto de hacer que se me acalambrarán los músculos. Afortunadamente un pedazo de madera cayó en la pierna de mi oponente fuertemente rompiendo su muerto y seco hueso. Esto provocó que inmediatamente perdiera fuerza y equilibrio lo que provoco que se cayera desviando su hacha, por lo que está se clavó justo a un lado de nosotros. Entonces rápidamente me paré lleno de ira y con una igual velocidad lo decapité. Mientras Fionna se levantaba rápidamente comencé a luchar contra dos esqueletos que aún podían ser una amenaza. Entonces rápidamente le di a uno, una patada en las costillas, y a continuación lo atravesé desde el cuello hasta la cintura. El otro se acerco por mi derecha sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar una mano robótica gigante lo tomó y arrojo al mar. Voltee hacia arriba y vi a el Principe Gumball en su reluciente, grande, y ligero traje robótico. Entonces me alegré un poco en ese segundo y le pregunte mientras este tomaba a otro esqueleto y lo trituraba con su enorme y metálica mano

**- ¿También trajiste ESO? -**

Mientras el me contestaba con una sonrisa

**- JAMÁS salgo sin él -**

Entonces voltee y observe a el Mentor, Alex, Sunna, y Fionna luchando contra otro grupo esqueletos sobre la cubierta, quienes eran estos los que ahora retrocedían.

Fin POV Finn

Narrador POV

Rápidamente la fuerza de todos juntos pudo acabar con los últimos esqueletos. Pero nadie tuvo tiempo de descansar. Debido a que cuando apenas acababan de decapitar a el último de ellos. Un estruendo de cañon pudo ser escuchado desde el otro lado de el barco. Al voltear vieron a un barco hecho de huesos, con velas negras apenas visibles, que dejaba un aura obscura detrás de él. También tenía lo que parecía ser un cráneo de ángel colgado el mástil. Esta visión fue acompañada por una enorme explosión que destruyo las habitaciones traseras, justo después de que la Dulce Princesa, junto con aquel maestro de la Orden, Max, sirviendo como escolta; salieran rápidamente de ahí, salvándose de aquel disparo por los pelos. Fragmentos de madera y polvo flotaban por todas partes, mientras que un sonido que dejaba sordo temporalmente, atontaba a cualquiera viajaba constantemente a través de el pesado aire que parecía te impedía respirar. Sin embargo antes de que el barco tripulado por esqueletos vivientes pudiera disparar de nuevo, una gran bola de fuego impacto contra él, evaporándolo instantáneamente, mientras los esqueletos salían volando varios metros sobre el agua para después caer y hundirse en el olvido de el indomable Mar.

Fin Narrador POV

Finn POV

Y ahora que nos espera, pensé….. ¿Combatir un dragón marino? Sin embargo al voltear lo que me encontré fue completamente inesperado. Era un gran barco hecho de roca….. con el símbolo de el reino de fuego….. y sobre la cubierta…. se encontraba mirándonos….la..Princesa..Flama.


End file.
